Sycophancy
by DiscordantHarmony426
Summary: After a girl ends up on the wrong side of town while visiting her sister, a good Samaritan helps her get out of trouble.


We see a strange figure walking around a lively nighttime district. As she looks around, we see an assortment of nightclubs and casinos littering the block. To get to where she's going, she's going to need to pass through Gambler's Gall, a street overrun with casinos. One particular casino caught her eye. The name of it is Fleischer Frenzy. Apparently, it has a 1930's cartoon feel in dedication to its namesakes, the Fleischer brothers. As the girl approaches the entrance, she gazes upon an effigy of what looks to be Mr. King Dice singing his classic theme song.

 **I'm Mr. King Dice, I'm the gamest in the land  
** **I never play nice, I'm the Devil's right-hand man  
** **I can't let you pass 'cause you ain't done everything  
** **Bring me those contracts, come on, bring 'em to the king  
** **If you haven't finished your task, haven't worked assiduously  
** **No, I cannot let you pass, don't you mess with me**

 **Don't mess with King Dice (Don't mess with King Dice)  
** **Don't mess with me (Don't mess with him)  
** **Don't mess with King Dice (Don't mess with King Dice)  
** **Don't mess with me!**

 **I'm Mr. King Dice, heed just what I say  
** **The Devil has his price and I'll make sure you pay  
** **I don't have time to mess 'round and I hope you will agree  
** **Bring me those contracts, pronto, don't you mess with me**

 **Don't mess with King Dice (Don't mess with King Dice)  
** **Don't mess with me (Don't mess with him)  
** **Don't mess with King Dice (Don't mess with King Dice)  
** **Don't mess with me!**

After hearing the Devil's right-hand man's catchy song, she looks at a sign that says "This is a 1930's casino, as such, all ages are welcome to gamble here. After all, any money is good money. Gambling problem? Call **ALL-BETS-ARE-OFF**."

* * *

There's no time to gawk at the ritzy 2-strip style of the casino, she has to get to a certain place. After crossing through Gambler's Gall, she makes it to her destination, a nightclub called the Vice. Why is she there? Her big sister is a part of the entertainment there! She enters the club and sees her sister rocking out, as well as the partygoers clubbing around. After the show, she heads outside to be confronted by what looks to be a 40-year-old nerdy guy.

"You know, I know you like Subway, so what will it be? 6 or 12 inches?"

This girl knows that someone like this guy exists in real life…what was his name? Jar Head Ogle?

The Subway man begins to glower at her as he tries to grab her and take her to his "sandwich shop", only to be stopped by a good Samaritan that beat up the pedophile while cops come to arrest him.

"You've done it now, Fogle. You're going to do hard time. But don't worry, the prison has 6 and 12 inches just for you."

The police carry Jared away as the girl thanks the person who saved her. Who just so happens to be dream Lincoln.

* * *

"Thanks, mister!"

"No problem, kid. Now, where am I?"

"The Medial Orbitofrontal Cortex, MOC for short, or Zone 2, as us neurons call it. See, the Orbitofrontal Cortex is divided into 4 zones. Each one more dangerous than the last. As you've seen, zone 2 is littered with nightclubs and casinos but it still has some police presence."

"This place seems dangerous."

"Yeah, can I tag along with you?"

"I don't know…"

"C'mon, please?"

He looks at her and sees that she's doing the puppy dog eye trick. Eventually, he relents.

"Fine."

"Yay!"

Lincoln is unsure about how to deal with this. It seems as she's suffering from reverse Stockholm syndrome. He also notices that she's become super clingy. Eventually he gets tired of her and tries to get her to leave him alone.

* * *

"Kid, I think you need to see a psychiatrist."

"Why?"

"Because you haven't left my side ever since I saved you from Jared. Please, I have my own life to life, and I'm pretty sure you have your own, too."

"But, there's nothing wrong with me. If you want, I'll leave you alone…"

"Thanks."

The blue neuron moves away from the orange one, presumably never to be seen again.

"I hope she gets better."


End file.
